


Fit

by inertial



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inertial/pseuds/inertial
Summary: It's one thing for their elements to oppose, but the fact remains that Daehyun isn't sure if he's fit for Youngjae.





	Fit

**[Fit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I89H96dZIWU&list=PLflKpEjRZwlfzMB4qsmBrv5pwct4UAb4Z) **

 

The harsh wind scrapes against Daehyun's skin as he barrels past numerous rooftops, niftily breezing past miles and miles of city landscape. He tugs at the mask over his head and swiftly avoids an oncoming sparrow, sniffling his nose as the scenery bleeds into a gaussian blur. At this rate, he'll probably be the first to reach the scene, since the distress call had been sent out barely a minute ago. He hadn't really read the message, to be very honest; he'd been in his suit and leapt right out of his window upon seeing the location.

Daehyun briefly wonders if it's a large-scale robbery, igniting a small flame on his fingertip and dramatically pretending to flick one at an imaginary perpetrator. He grins determinedly to himself, drawing a few sparks through the air as he soars towards the province.

He frowns upon sensing a spike in temperature, heat waves blustering through the break of dawn. As he lands on the ground, he bites in a sigh of disbelief, glancing to the cluster of fire engines surrounding the area. The opposite building is engulfed in ferocious flames, screams escalating as the firemen frantically try to put out the fire. Daehyun rests his forehead in his palm and inwardly cringes, cursing his stupidity for not bothering to read the distress message.

Daehyun wields fire, so he's pretty much useless in this situation. All his techniques are fire-based and he definitely does not want to contribute to the inferno licking up the apartment complex. He hurriedly flies towards the windows and attempts to blow out the fire to no avail. He swears he sees one of the police men spare him a strange glance, probably questioning why he, of all the superheroes, responded to the distress signal.

Daehyun cradles a small child sitting on the ledge in his arms, levitating in the air as the wailing boy shrieks for his mother. A middle-aged lady, having been frenziedly fighting off enforcement officers preventing her from charging into the building, breaks down into tears as Daehyun sets the boy down in her arms. He promptly soars back up to rescue the few more residents trapped in the fire, evacuating the rest with ease.

He cautiously places down a teenager onto a stretcher and winces at the wounds she's wearing, though thankfully, they don't seem to go past first degree burns. The ambulance whooshes her off to the hospital and Daehyun is left staring dumbly at the fire in mid-air, the firemen desperately trying to put out the blaze. He awkwardly shifts away in case any one of his random fireballs happen to spurt out at this moment, which will probably make the officers on the ground side eye him even more.

"Fancy seeing you here, fire boy."

Daehyun shuts his eyes and seethes out a sigh, begrudgingly glancing towards the newly arrived boy. Youngjae barely even bothers to conceal his chuckle, twirling out gushes of water to dispel the grating flames. He's clad in his usual bluish black suit paired with his masquerade mask, intricate patterns running along the surface compared to Daehyun's plain one.

"I was surprised to see you responded to the signal," Youngjae giggles, streams of water endlessly splashing out from his palms. "I'm guessing you missed the memo? Or were you drunk at seven in the morning?" 

"Shut up," Daehyun grits, earning another mellifluous laugh from the water-gifted superhero. Daehyun really doesn't want to look at Youngjae, but his eyes betray him as usual and rake up and down Youngjae's figure. He's just glad Youngjae's too busy fighting the fire to notice.

"Looks like you've done a lot to help," Youngjae mocks remorselessly, glimpsing back at Daehyun just as Daehyun hurriedly veers his gaze away from Youngjae's behind. "I think they would need a different kind of  _fireman_  for this situation, wouldn't they, Fire Man?"

"Stop calling me that, god damn it. I told you a thousand times, I'm the God of Fire.  _Huoshen_. Do I need to say it slower or something?" Daehyun snaps, muttering a whole string of vulgarities loud enough for Youngjae to hear. Youngjae deliquesces into a bout of caramel-like laughter, moving on to the next floor and extinguishing the fire smoothly.

"Well, I hope you didn't create this mess,  _God of Fire_ ," Youngjae taunts cheekily, annoying, superior tone echoing in his every emphasised syllable. "Really, though, were you drunk when you answered the call or do you just have a lot of free time?"

The irritation triples in Daehyun's bloodstream and he half wants to go up to Youngjae to beat him up, while the other kind of wants to grope him—just a little.

"I helped, alright," Daehyun growls, gesticulating at the crowd below, some residents with towels draped over their forms. Youngjae merely hums as though he's agreeing just to placate a silly child, aggravating Daehyun even further.

"At least I'm not called Lotus," Daehyun scowls, folding his arms petulantly as he attempts to spite Youngjae. He moves a little closer and makes a face when Youngjae glances back, offering a soft, teasing smile.

"I mean, what guy wants to be called Lotus? Seriously," Daehyun presses, trying to burn a hole somewhere into Youngjae's nonchalance but failing miserably. 

"I think it's a pretty name that my fans came up with," Youngjae muses, shrugging a little as he lowers himself, extinguishing the next floor with the snap of a finger. Daehyun tells himself to think less of how smoothly Youngjae spins like running streams and more of how to get back at that asshole.

"Yeah, says a lot about your face," Daehyun snorts. Youngjae melts into a genuinely confused frown and veers his head back, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Is that a compliment?"

Daehyun begins to splutter and the confusion disperses from Youngjae's mien, the water wielder churning out an amused laugh. "No, it's not! What guy wants to be called something so girly and pretty like lotus?" Daehyun spouts in exasperation, chomping down on his tongue when he realises he's just digging a deeper grave for himself. 

"Why, thank you," Youngjae hums, cheeky grin worn unabashedly for all to see. Daehyun clenches his fists and emits a frustrated yell, wanting to argue back when a third voice interrupts them.

"You should really learn how to make better comebacks, Fire Man," Himchan remarks, drawing up some ice and promptly focusing on putting out the remnants of the fire.

"I told you, I'm called  _Huoshen_ ," Daehyun snarls, animosity suppressed through his syllables. He'd been annoyed enough just now but having Himchan on board is an utter mood killer. Daehyun says it's because he doesn't need two people ganging up on him but he knows inwardly why he gets particularly upset whenever Himchan's around.

Youngjae tilts his head and casts the ice wielder a small smile. "Hey, Frost."

"Hi, Lotus." Himchan's lips curl and Daehyun really hates the way they greet each other so amiably. Yeah, so he gets taunts and insults while these two lovebirds have all the time in the world to stare softly at each other while a building burns right in front of them.

Himchan spares Daehyun a glance and smother back a guffaw. "Why's the God of Fire with you?"

"Someone woke up to the wrong alarm, I guess," Youngjae jests back, grinning contentedly.

Daehyun clenches his jaw. He spouts irritatedly, "Hey, you two, how about cutting the chit chat and doing your job?"

Himchan conveniently ignores him while Youngjae at least bothers to look back, though not missing the chance to shoot another prickling smile.

"And he's apparently unconsciously flirting with you," Himchan comments, shaking his head in a coalescence of disbelief and entertainment. Now that Himchan's smiling the same way, Daehyun finds himself so much closer to his breaking point.

He swivels around and doesn't say a goodbye when he whooshes off. He drags along the currents with him and the echo of Himchan's call fades away, Daehyun's teeth still grinding against each other. He cusses in his head and tells himself they're not worth his time, though he's especially cursing at Himchan for responding to this particular call when it's long been broadcasted that both Daehyun and Youngjae are taking the case.

There's a fleeting, unaligned gush of air and Daehyun narrows his eyes when Youngjae catches up with him, that aggravating smile still plastered over his pretty lips. Daehyun steers himself away but Youngjae easily tails behind, both superheroes soaring through the waking city of bustling Seoul.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Daehyun snaps, leaping down onto a rooftop and opting for sprinting. Youngjae is undaunted and relentlessly follows behind, pursing his lips with a dash of a chuckle.

"Himchan took care of things for me."

"Then why the hell are you following me?" Daehyun spits, speeding up his pace in an attempt to get away, but not too much, because he's afraid Youngjae may trip. Youngjae has gotten hurt before while chasing down several kidnappers on foot. He had been exceptionally riled up because of the hurt children and he'd lost his footing, plummeting onto the harsh concrete from a fifteen-storey building.

Daehyun caught the perpetrators quickly but by then, Youngjae had already lost consciousness. From the moment the man was wheeled out from the operation room, Daehyun didn't stop holding his hand. That is, till Himchan finally flew in on the first flight from Hong Kong.

Daehyun doesn't like to think about that day. He had faith Youngjae would wake up because the doctors said it'd take more than a fall to kill an element wielder, a rare minority of the human race. A part of him was disappointed in himself for not being there when Youngjae woke up, since he gave up his place by Youngjae's bedside to Himchan.

Why? Well, because Daehyun's just a friend. Kim Himchan, though, is a different story.

"I'm just worried, Mr. Fire Man. I mean, are you sleeping well?" Youngjae feigns concern, lips forming a glimpse of a pout when Daehyun darts off track. He catches up swiftly and darts into Daehyun's line of sight once more.

"Or did you jump out of bed once you saw the word  _fire_ in the distress broadcast?"

Daehyun halts sharply and skids along the roof of his shabby apartment complex. Before Youngjae can come to a proper stop, Daehyun slams him against the stair access, dangerously nearing the water wielder.

"Don't push my limits, Lotus," Daehyun growls, rough hands locking Youngjae's shoulders to the grey metal door. "You've been going at me since the start of today and you still won't give up. Don't you have anything better to do?"

Youngjae's irises cloud with a suggestive haze as his eyelids fall, small hands curling lightly against Daehyun's chest.

"Maybe I like bothering you," Youngjae whispers in a breathy timbre, licking his lips as he simpers. "It's fun, don't you know that,  _Daehyun_?"

Daehyun narrows his eyes into menacing slits. "You're really starting to piss me off,  _Youngjae_."

Youngjae's fingers clutch a fistful of Daehyun's maroon red suit as he leans in. Even without looking, Daehyun can map out the vexatious smile on Youngjae's face.

"Do something about it, then," Youngjae purrs, breath trailing across Daehyun's earlobe before he shifts back into view, lust drawing his eyes with a lovely shade.

Daehyun does as he is told. He grasps Youngjae's hair and slams their lips together to shut Youngjae up for good. Youngjae's needy hands find their way around Daehyun's neck and Daehyun rips them away, pinning them to the door and interlocking their hands tightly.

Youngjae muffles back a breathless moan as their tongues swirl against one another, Daehyun gladly ravaging the water wielder's mouth. Daehyun's honestly half annoyed that he can't get enough of Youngjae's taste.

It's barely seconds before Daehyun has Youngjae's legs wrapped around his hips, both adamantly locking lips as Daehyun struggles with the door knob. He swiftly carries Youngjae down the stairs as the man in his grasp hums against his neck, making marks wherever he pleases.

Daehyun manages to throw open his front door and Youngjae ends up tossed onto the sheets, still petulantly holding on and nipping at Daehyun's jawline. He reminds Daehyun of a clingy kitten at this moment and Daehyun really can't help but admire Youngjae sprawled out against the sheets for a while more. 

Though, when Youngjae's lips quirk into a knowing grin, Daehyun decides Youngjae's just a bothersome mess—annoying to deal with, and definitely agitating what's lying further south for Daehyun.

The dawn gleams into a revealing afternoon as Youngjae arches against the white blankets, Daehyun burying himself deep into Youngjae and skillfully pleasing the man beneath him. When they both collapse into bliss, Daehyun rolls onto his side and pulls Youngjae close.

For once, Youngjae obediently curls up against Daehyun and nestles his nose into Daehyun's chest. Youngjae has nice, pale curves, Daehyun thinks for the umpteenth time they're in bed together.

"Sorry I made you angry," Youngjae smothers back an unabashed laugh, whisper pressed against Daehyun's collarbone as he glances up with doe eyes. Daehyun lets out a ragged sigh and thumbs Youngjae's cheek, pulling at it as the man whines. 

"You're so god damn annoying, you know that?" He breathes, though he holds no animosity in his tone. He melts into a small smile, seeing the mischievous grin drawn over Youngjae's swollen lips.

It's stupid, Daehyun thinks. They always end up tangled under the bedsheets when Daehyun knows what's lying at the end for both of them. He isn't sure why he still bothers and why he doesn't push Youngjae away more firmly. After all, even if Youngjae's eyes are a little like stardust and Daehyun wants to kiss him into the bed all day, he's not going to be the one waiting at the altar for him.

  


\--

  


When they're out of their costumes and the world doesn't need to be saved, the God of Fire is just Jung Daehyun, a construction worker doing odd jobs to get by. In all honesty, Daehyun hadn't expected himself to end up this way. He's an elemental, part of the rarest species on the planet, and what more, he's a fire wielder. He gets a little something for saving the city now and then (most of what they do is voluntary) but Daehyun thought his life would be more than this. He's famous and has hordes of fangirls when he's assuming his secret identity but beneath the mask, he's just... Daehyun.

Lotus and Frost, on the other hand, are living life well on the flip side. Lotus becomes Yoo Youngjae when he's living his "normal" life, renowned olympic diver who has long been suspected of being Lotus. He has endorsements worldwide for not just his numerous accomplishments but his impeccable, doll-like face as well.

Frost is Kim Himchan, chief executive officer of the Seoul National Bank. Daehyun wonders just how many girls that guy has swooned for being full-time filthy rich CEO and secret superhero when he leaves the office on a distress call. Kind of like Batman, but without the tragic backstory.

It sucks to be the most unsuccessful of the lot. Perhaps even more that Youngjae sees him largely as Jung Daehyun and not the hailed  _Huoshen_. Whether Youngjae sees Himchan as Frost or just Kim Himchan, it's not like it makes a difference. Either way, Himchan's still downright impressive, and even more so that he's both people at once.

The sweltering heat from the dreaded nine o' clock sun blisters through town, clawing at the nape of Daehyun's neck. He grumbles under his breath as his supervisor yells ear-piercingly across the construction site, hoarse voice doubling his foul mood. It's a Sunday morning; he should rightfully be sleeping in like tons of others do on a lazy day like today. But it's something that he should really be used to by now, considering he doesn't own a normal nine-to-five jobs like those aforementioned others.

It's terrifyingly humid. Daehyun scratches at his tattered jeans, sweat matting his hair and a throbbing pain thumping through his head. He adjusts his helmet and emits an exhausted breath, tossing the sack over his shoulder and schlepping over to the corner.

The consistent racket of drills and heavy machinery pound through the air. Daehyun hops over a misplaced beam and steals a glance at his supervisor, still with his back turned and screaming his head off. He settles down on the ground and removes his helmet, roughly ruffling his wet hair.

His colleague, Yongguk, glances over in disapproval. Daehyun waves him off and Yongguk sighs lengthily, joining him in the quieter corner by the steel pipes. They sit in silence, not wanting to contribute to the discouraging, deafening cacophony. 

"You know he's going to kill us if he sees us," Yongguk breathes, craning his neck to catch sight of their manager. Daehyun rolls his eyes and gruffly dashes the perspiration down his philtrum.

"Don't see you moving," Daehyun tosses back, earning a gentle laugh from the man beside him. Yongguk slouches over his knees and twiddles with the ring on his finger, glancing up at the sky. They both reek of body odour.

"How's Junhong?" Daehyun questions, imitating Yongguk and lifting his head. The shade of light blue wraps around his vision, traces of white drifting in between the ceaseless expanse. The ruckus dissipates for a moment, violent tremors to the ground fading into mere white noise.

"He got a 61 on his mid-year Math exam," Yongguk shares proudly. Daehyun can almost hear the brimming smile in Yongguk's voice. After all, his eight year old son is pretty much his everything.

"Kid's got the brains, huh?" Daehyun chuckles, having to raise his voice a bit as a couple of workers start up the crane over on the other end.

"Yeah. Takes after his mother." Yongguk wipes the sweat trailing down his forehead, beaming from ear to ear. Daehyun nods quietly, allowing Yongguk a few moments to dwell on the memories of his late wife.

A sharp ring has Daehyun dusting his pants, rising with a grunt. The workers file out for their thirty-minute break, allocated more to allow some silence in the disgruntled neighbourhood rather than for humane, fair treatment. Yongguk enthusiastically follows after and grabs his bag, tugging out the sandwich. He tenderly pries apart the two pieces of bread, chuckling to himself at the wobbly smiley face drawn with jam over the butter.

Daehyun lets out a guttural laugh along with him, patting Yongguk's shoulder and lugging over his sling bag. He stuffs the bun into his mouth, wolfing it down in an impressive few minutes.

"You going somewhere?" Yongguk asks, nibbling on the crust of his sandwich.

Daehyun shoots him a smile, mind wandering off to petal curls and water ripples, bits of morning dew running across his fingers. Youngjae would likely be practising at this hour, so there's no harm dropping by to watch him. He has plenty of time, even though it's an hour away by car.

"Tell Lotus I said hi," Yongguk chuckles, waving the superhero away as Jongup winds over to join him.

Daehyun dashes over to a shopping mall, slipping through the crowd to the toilet. He hurriedly washes his face and combs his hair before darting out to the back alleys. Leaping up onto the roof, he withers away into invisibility. The camouflage doesn't last for long but it's not encouraged for them to use their powers visibly out of their costumes since they'll get found out easier. And unlike other superheroes, namely Frost, Huoshen was blessed with the time-constrained ability of invisibility, so he can use his powers in public.

He arrives in just five minutes, plopping onto the rooftop of the private swimming complex. There's perspiration trickling down the side of his jawline as he sneaks in through the roof access. Voices drift towards him and he teases out a delicate laugh, instantly simmering into a stupid smile.

He stands in a corner just staring as Youngjae paces out with his coach, hearty chatter brimming with the ricocheting echoes. He can understand why Youngjae's fans call him Lotus—just the manner he saunters makes him seem as though he's fluttering like a burst of blossoms during the spring fever.

Youngjae's trainer leaves after a few more encouraging speeches, Youngjae bidding him goodbye with a brimming smile. He spins on his feet and crosses his arms, persisting still in his light quirk of the lips.

"Come out, Daehyun. I know you're here," Youngjae heaves lightly, gaze sweeping the complex. Daehyun stops short and blinks in surprise. He regains his visibility promptly and steps towards Youngjae, eyes still wide. Youngjae veers around to face him and bubbles into lovely laughter, both approaching the other.

"Wait." Daehyun makes a face and questions, "You can sense me when I'm invisible?"

Youngjae persists in his teasing smile and shrugs. Daehyun furrows his brows. "So you knew I was watching you bathe that time? But you didn't say anything?" He blathers.

Youngjae flits his lashes, parting his lips in shock. "What? No, I just smelled you out."

"You... were watching me bathe?" Youngjae gapes. He thankfully simmers into sweet amusement, eyes crinkling sweetly at the sides. "God."

Daehyun flushes hard. He clears his throat and averts his gaze, getting a bit disgruntled that Youngjae has the power to fluster him in every situation.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Youngjae whispers coyly, stepping closer as his eyelids fall. "You could have just asked to join me, you know."

Daehyun stares dumbly back before emitting an exasperated grunt, turning away as Youngjae melts into merry laughter. A light touch falls over his sticky cheek and Daehyun nudges Youngjae's hand away. "I'm sweaty," he remarks, but Youngjae still reaches out to cup Daehyun's jaw once more.

"Are you on your break now?" Youngjae asks, thumbing Daehyun's cheekbone tenderly.

"Mm," Daehyun returns quietly, blinking a few times before momentarily glancing away. It's always... weird when Youngjae's being nice to him. Since Youngjae's relentlessly picking on him more often than not, both of them are bickering with one another all the time.

"Thanks for coming. It means a lot." Youngjae dissolves into a breathtaking peal of rosemary chuckles, leaving Daehyun to gaze at him silently, unable to churn out a word.

"You look so manly whenever you dress like this," Youngjae whispers, brushing the tips of their noses. He leans forward and daringly seals their lips, nipping delicately at Daehyun's chapped lips. The string of saliva adamantly linking them as they part has Youngjae laughing once more, wiping it away swiftly.

"How's—" Daehyun coughs, subtly basking in Youngjae's honey-like aftertaste and the luminance brimming on his chubby cheeks. "How's training?"

Youngjae purses his lips and heaves, "The same. There's a lot of competition this year so I'm honestly not sure if I'll come out in the top three this time."

"You will," Daehyun immediately rebounds, voice dripping with enthusiastic reassurance and undoubtable determination. "Don't worry about it. I'll come visit you a lot to cheer you on whenever you practise."

Youngjae bites back a fond laugh and tiptoes to kiss Daehyun's forehead. "Thanks. That's all I needed to hear." He interlinks their hands and offers yet another teasing smile, this time awfully hinting.

"Coach gave me a day off this Wednesday, so I won't be here then," Youngjae sighs lightly, playing with Daehyun's wrinkly fingers. "It's too bad I won't get to see you."

"Oh, he did?" Daehyun choppily returns, feeling just a little incapacitated at the way Youngjae's lips curl. He isn't sure if Youngjae's just saying it as a casual remark or if he's giving an opening for Daehyun to ask him out.

"Yeah," Youngjae heaves louder this time, lips bordering on a pout. "I don't know what I'll do all day. It'll be so boring to just stay home."

The twinkle in his eyes is  _really_ difficult to miss. The thing is, Youngjae has time and time again toyed with him—making fun of his superhero alias, teasing him whenever he messes up, just making him feeling humiliated over and over again. If he asks Youngjae out and Youngjae rejects him, god know how big of a hit it'll have on his ego.

Still, he's been meaning to ask Youngjae out for some time now. They used to hang out often, mainly Youngjae asking Daehyun to come over since he's bored and the fire wielder rushing over despite mustering as much annoyed reluctance as he could over the phone—till that day. He'd known clearly then that he wasn't meant to hold Youngjae's hand.

He'd been over at Youngjae's terrace that day when Youngjae's parents paid their son a surprise visit. Youngjae's parents regarded Daehyun warmly as another of Youngjae's superhero friends and he'd been in a mirthful mood until they began talking about Himchan. As they took out gift after gift for what they termed their wonderful, successful son-in-law and told Youngjae they hired a tailor to fit his wedding tuxedo, Daehyun's smile fell.

He'd known about the arranged marriage but he thought it was just a flimsy suggestion. That Youngjae didn't really  _mean_  it to such a grave extent when he said his parents wanted him to marry Himchan. Daehyun had obliviously thought they would disapprove a little if he proposed to Youngjae but he could win them over easy-peasy.

Youngjae did argue with his parents that he didn't want to marry so early but to not even be mentioned in the conversation hurt. Youngjae's parents had utterly no clue the very man sitting beside them had been making love to their son for more than a year. And it's not like Daehyun could blame anyone because even though they've had so many moments together, neither of them had ever declared that they were boyfriends. Once Youngjae's parents left, Daehyun got up and headed for the door as well.

Youngjae had tried to hold him back, begging Daehyun to listen to his explanation. Daehyun didn't stand for it and stormed out, leaving Youngjae a sobbing mess for days. Things blew over after three weeks when Youngjae finally got through to Daehyun. He didn't tell his parents about Daehyun because he didn't want them to ban him from seeing Daehyun. At least, without them knowing, he could still meet Daehyun without any hindrance whatsoever.

Still, it hurt. Arranged marriages were terrible cliches in such a modern time but for them superheroes, it's fairly common. Superheroes with the same elements are often wedded in an effort to strengthen each other's powers. Though it's never been scientifically proven, it's been a traditional practice since the start of time. Opposing elementals in love are like the typical Romeo and Juliet—though, it makes more sense why since it's frequently thought that when an element is exposed repetitively to its opposite, it'll weaken and possibly die out.

It's been five months since then and Daehyun has tried his best to avoid Youngjae, knowing what lies ultimately at the end for him. Somehow, things have gone back to normal with the usual teasing and random nights spent under the sheets. Youngjae's unfortunately more persistent than Daehyun, clinging on to Daehyun at every chance he gets, and perhaps Daehyun just can't let go of him.

Youngjae is still staring at him, waiting for an answer. Daehyun nods absentmindedly and decides to give a safe response, "That sucks."

Youngjae peers at him for a long while before pressing his lips together, trying to hide his sulk. "You said you weren't working on Wednesday, right?" He untangles their fingers, placing Daehyun's palms on his lower back and twining his own hands around Daehyun's neck.

"Yeah," Daehyun murmurs, darting his gaze from one hazelnut iris to the other. It's becoming obvious that Youngjae's dying to get asked out, but the melancholy dwelling in Daehyun's guts reminds him of why he's so hesitant. He shouldn't ask Youngjae out and make things harder for himself.

The moment Youngjae flits his lashes with an undeniably precious hope to his pupils, Daehyun decides to screw it. Who cares about anything else? Right now, he just wants to take Youngjae out on an amazing date and kiss him senseless somewhere in between.

Daehyun presses his lips together. He releases a deep breath and firmly locks eyes with the anticipating man standing before him. 

"Since you're free, do you, uh, want to..." His voice shrivels away pathetically and he indignantly glares at Youngjae when the boy melts into primrose laughter, arching a brow cheekily.

"Do I want to what?" Youngjae whispers, tiptoeing and pressing their foreheads together. Their breaths pull the wind to waltz as Daehyun ends up hilariously cross-eyed, unable to tear his gaze away from Youngjae's lovely irises.

"Youngjae!" The sudden booming call has the two lovers inching back, Youngjae turning his head to the amplifying, sodden footsteps. With Youngjae veered away, Daehyun bravely steals a split-second kiss from the diver and pulls back, vanishing in an instant. He steps into the corner with his guise of invisibility, fondly watching Youngjae's surprise dissolve into a silly smile. 

"Yeah, Coach?"

The middle-aged man pops his head out from the hallway, gesticulating lightly. "Himchan's here to visit. Don't take too long; I need you to practise the new inward dive. Come out to the break room after you're done."

Daehyun immediately pulls a long face at the mention of the name, letting out a ragged, disgruntled huff. He plods away with an aggravated grimace.

"Okay!" Youngjae swiftly spins around to shoot Daehyun an apologetic look but he's nowhere to be found. Youngjae paces towards the exit, stopping sharply when Himchan emerges. Daehyun snorts as he crosses his arms in irk.

Everything Himchan does is annoying, for some reason. He walks like he's striding down a red carpet and he's always acting cool with that expression of his. Whenever he smiles, he looks like a camel with those buck teeth of his.

Youngjae churns out a delighted laugh and takes the bag Himchan hands him, unpacking it to find a lunchbox. Knowing Himchan, it's probably bought from some lousy five-star restaurant near his office. Daehyun locks his jaw and sulks to himself, flinging himself onto a nearby plastic chair. He uncouthly shakes his leg, flipping the bird with both his hands triumphantly.

They're smiling to one another now, all caramel laughter and slow words. From here, Daehyun can't hear anything they're saying. If he goes closer, Youngjae will be able to sniff him out and know he's eavesdropping.

Daehyun frustratedly ruffles his hair and tries to pry his eyes away from the sight in front of him. Well, whatever. It's not like he really wanted to ask Youngjae out. He was planning to ring up Jongup anyway and they'll play Poker or something. It's Youngjae's loss.

Daehyun folds his lips and emits a resigned sigh, reclining further into the chair. It's not like Himchan treats him badly or anything—he's honestly a pretty nice guy for someone so rich—but it sucks to have him as a rival. Youngjae says he doesn't like Himchan and neither is Himchan interested in him in that way, but the fact remains that Himchan doesn't oppose to the marriage since he's always been one to heed his parents' requests.

Daehyun can't even come close to beating Himchan. He wins in every aspect—looks, wealth, education and personality. He's stupid to even lead himself on to this point, honestly. It's not just about Youngjae's parents but the fact that Daehyun can't give Youngjae what he deserves. Why is he here still considering asking Youngjae out when he was steadily distancing himself?

The conversation lasts only a few minutes but by then, Daehyun's heart has already plummeted straight into his stomach. When Himchan leaves, Daehyun reappears with his hand stuck in his pockets, indifference scrawled into his countenance. Youngjae nearly skips over, practically bubbling with eagerness.

"So, what were you saying?" He asks, trying to swallow back his brimming smile. Daehyun regards him with as much nonchalance he can muster, barely even looking at the smaller man.

"What was I saying?" Daehyun repeats casually, scratching underneath his ear with raised brows. "Whatever, I can't remember. Probably wasn't important."

Stunned, Youngjae stares back agape, Daehyun disinterestedly glimpsing to the huge digital clock on the wall. "I gotta go," he remarks, batting his eyelids slowly. He steps aside when Youngjae meekly calls out, "H-Huh? Daehyun, wait..."

A small hand clasps onto his wrist and Daehyun swivels his head back, knitting his brows together in irritation. "What?" He brashly rebounds, knitting his brows together in irritation. "I'm busy. Make it quick."

Youngjae gazes back with parted lips, wide, doe eyes suffused with surprise. The moment they flicker out into disappointment and hurt, Daehyun's heart shoots into his throat and he feels so god damn awful.

"Nothing," Youngjae mumbles, letting go of Daehyun before the latter can churn out an apology. Youngjae's gaze finds the floor and he trudges away after bidding a withered "bye".

Daehyun clutches his temple in exasperation, opening his mouth like a fish out of water but absolutely nothing spilling from his throat. Youngjae vanishes down the corridor, silhouette of his back uncannily similar to that of a drooping flower. Silence pricks Youngjae's absence into Daehyun's skin, the tanned construction worker lowering his head remorsefully.

Wheezing heftily, the guilt gnaws at Daehyun's ribcage and he frustratedly weaves a hand through his hair. He screwed up. Youngjae didn't do crap to deserve that; it's not as if he told Himchan to visit him. Daehyun shouldn't have taken it out on him like that.

_I have to fix this._

He takes off for the nearest department store, not even bothering to conceal himself as he sprints across several rooftops. Skidding into the shop, he curses upon seeing the time and bolts for the decorations section. He grabs twenty packets of similarly pink potpourris and a plain carmine card with a heart on the front, swiping one of the markers on the stationary shelf and carefully writing his message.

Getting in line, he impatiently taps his foot and dumps the packages of flower petals onto the counter. The female elderly cashier spares a glance at the written card and raises a brow.

"It's, uh, for my boyfriend," Daehyun clarifies awkwardly, the lady squinting at him before processing his order. 

Once he's handed his shopping bag, he sprints back to the indoor swimming complex, peeking in to find Youngjae thankfully still gone. Nonetheless, he turns invisible anyway, tearing open one potpourri pack and swiftly flying across the pool. He lines the water surface row by row with herbs and flowers and finishes with a satisfied smile, admiring his handiwork with pride.

Setting down the card right at the very front of the pool, he whips his head around upon hearing footsteps. He instantly soars towards the other exit but his heart is teeming with too much excitement to simply leave without seeing Youngjae's reaction. He levitates in the far corner right below the ceiling, so Youngjae won't sniff him out, observing in anticipation.

The slender water wielder paces into the hall, wearing still a crestfallen mien. He raises his head and Daehyun can only simmer into a small, lovelorn smile, watching Youngjae's breathtaking response. 

Youngjae's eyes are widened in astonishment, his stare repeatedly raking over the pool with his jaw slackened. Overwhelmed, he gingerly approaches the pool, the varying coalescence of mesmerising pink strewn all over the calm ripples. The fragrant juxtaposition of aquamarine and salmon is enthrallingly ethereal, Youngjae's irises shimmering with a spellbound awe.

Upon noting the innocent rose card standing in the midst of white tiles, he kneels down and carefully opens it. The words in black are all it takes for Youngjae to melt into a dazzling simper, eyes forming lovely crescents and his cherub cheeks glowing beautifully.

_Will you go out with me this Wednesday?_

"Yes," Youngjae laughs heartily, hugging the card tightly as his eyes search the complex with a brilliant wonder. "Yes, Jung Daehyun!"

Unable to resist, the hidden superhero swoops down and catches the diver off guard. He tilts Youngjae's head and locks their lips fervidly. He pulls back after a short while, still invisible, and loses himself in how dazed the boy beneath him looks.

"See you then," Daehyun breathes, chastely pecking Youngjae's forehead and expeditiously sailing towards the door. He's late for work and he spent a fortune on those damn flower petals, but Youngjae's happiness has always been priceless to him, anyway.

  


\--

  


"Mangoes and strawberries," Youngjae coos as he glances into the bag. He perks up blithely at Himchan. "Thanks. I was feeling a little hungry."

Himchan tilts his head one side as he curiously regards the athlete, a brow arcing teasingly. His gaze sweeps the complex, glancing from the composed meniscus of the pool to the vast, empty perimetre lining it. "You're way too happy over a bunch of fruits." He ceases glancing around around and questions, "Did Daehyun stop by?"

"Yup. Fire Boy's right here now, actually. He got shy and went invisible when you arrived." Youngjae gleefully beams at the man before him, still clad in his immaculate tuxedo and branded cuff links. Himchan shakes his head with an amused sigh.

"Explains the smell. I better go then, before he cusses me out anymore behind my back," Himchan remarks lightheartedly. "And you really should start calling him  _Huoshen_ , Youngjae. He seemed really pissed about that the last time."

"I don't want to," Youngjae hums playfully, popping a chilled slice of mango into his mouth.

"Why not?" Himchan laughs, watching as Youngjae stuffs his entire mouth with fruits. With his cheeks puffed, Youngjae barely manages out a coherent response.

"Luhan gave him that name." He contentedly chews as Himchan chuckles, crossing his arms over his broad chest. 

"Never knew you could be this petty," Himchan comments with a small grin. Youngjae shrugs unapologetically. "I'm only like this when it comes to Daehyun. You know that," he says bluntly, smacking his lips in delight at the saccharine after-taste.

"Well, you should honestly come clean and tell your parents you're dating Daehyun," Himchan heaves, patting Youngjae's shoulder encouragingly. "The silent treatment isn't going to make things better."

"I know, but they deserve it," Youngjae grumbles with a sharp scowl. "They won't stop forcing the marriage on me no matter what I say. They even sent a wedding tailor right to my door step the other day because I wouldn't go down to the store!"

"Anyway, it's not like I need their approval. I'll just elope with Daehyun if I have to," Youngjae snorts, determination flaring in his sienna irises.

Himchan nods with a slight chuckle and states, "Seems like some of his fire personality is rubbing off on you." He glimpses down the aisle, mentioning, "By the way, your coach was complaining in the corridor just now that you suddenly took another day off."

"Who cares," Youngjae remorselessly rebounds, rose lips pursed. "It's hard to match schedules with my boyfriend. I can't help it."

"I figured," Himchan returns, offering back a languid smile. "Anyway, I've got to head back to the office. Have fun on your date."

"Take care. I'll bring food for you next time," Youngjae chimes, dangling the bag from his fingers. Himchan scoffs and ruffles his hair.

"Make it for Daehyun, not me. I don't want to get poisoned."

  


\--

  


The name  _Huoshen_ came from his neighbour back when he was still living in Nanjing with his family. They lived in a small village down in the country side where the sun brimmed strikingly, giving most of the boys a strong tan. There was only one boy who had pale skin—in fact, paler than snow.

Luhan lived in the same secluded area by the hill where only two attap houses stood. While Daehyun lived with his parents in one hut, Luhan lived with his grandparents in the other, his parents having moved to the city for work. Since young, Luhan queerly resembled a deer with his orb-like eyes and the innocent radiating off his petite self. His personality was a stunning match with his appearance—he was gentle, kind and full of love.

As the only two children in the empty fields by the hills, they naturally became best friends. Daehyun's mother was Chinese and inherited her fire element from her great grandmother, while Daehyun's father was Korean and lived in Beijing as a factory worker. Daehyun's parents had long ago told Luhan's grandparents that Daehyun's mother was a fire wielder, but they held no grudge against them. Back then, in the smaller, more traditional villages, people loathed elementals for they thought them to be the unnatural work of black magic. 

While they had been playing along the route up the hill, Daehyun had accidentally spurted out a fireball and scorched a patch of grass. Both kids were full of awe and after running back to tell their elders, Daehyun begun practising to control his powers. The two boys would always stand on the asphalt by the well, Daehyun aiming at the clumsily drawn target board Luhan made for him.

As they sat on the hill and talked about life as grown-ups, Daehyun said he wanted to be a god, because gods were powerful, and they saved people. And Luhan told him that he could be anything he wanted and gave him the name 火神 _, God of Fire_.

Back when Daehyun first moved to Seoul, Luhan tagged along with him since he was all alone in the village after his grandparents passed on. Superheroes were widely accepted in the city and Daehyun had to register with the ministry and go through several evaluation tests before he could practise his fire-bending. 

While Luhan found a job as a waiter over in Incheon, Daehyun settled with being a labourer in Seoul. At his first distress call, Youngjae had responded as well and curiously regarded Daehyun after they arrested the armed robbers. They naturally got closer while Luhan was stuck in Incheon, serving at an extremely popular Chinese restaurant. Often, Daehyun would hop over to Incheon to visit Luhan in his cramped dorm with the other foreign workers.

One day, while Youngjae had been lounging around in Daehyun's house (having barged in on his own accord), Luhan made a surprise visit on his only off day in several months. Luhan was the only one who called Daehyun  _Daxian_ so it was a giveaway when he pretended to be a delivery boy, head lowered and voice hilariously raised. 

It was really because of Luhan that Daehyun found out Youngjae liked him back—the water wielder had pulled a long face while the two friends cheerily caught up and he grunted at Luhan whenever the Chinese boy tried to make conversation with him. 

Once Luhan left, Youngjae immediately gave Daehyun the cold shoulder, even though he funnily still remained in Daehyun's apartment. After half an hour, he suddenly sat on Daehyun's lap and kissed him, sulking persistently. Daehyun learnt then just how beautiful Youngjae looked curled on the mattress, hips bucking weakly and apple lips swollen.

Luhan eventually moved back to the village and got married to a lovely girl who held just a tinge of earth in her blood. Daehyun still visits him and his daughter every once in a while, helping around in his hometown.

Adjusting his blue dress shirt, Daehyun tugs at his long sleeves and combs through his hair slickly, scrutinising his reflection once more. He knits his brows together and pops open the first button, staring harder at the mirror before deciding against it. He had borrowed a crisp pair of cropped trousers from Yongguk, thinking he could maybe squeeze in, only to find out Yongguk's hips and legs were way thinner than his. Thus, he settled on his old grey flannel pants.

He has to leave in fifteen minutes but he's been relentlessly checking out his reflection for half an hour. He's being way more meticulous than he should be but he hasn't gone out on a date in public with Youngjae for a long time. Even before the incident with Youngjae's parents transpired, they didn't go out much together because Youngjae's a high-profile public figure. 

If they did, they never could show any affection in public and could only act as friends, else they would surely make headlines the day after. After Daehyun found out Youngjae's parents could never know their son was dating some fire-wielding labourer, he just stopped asking Youngjae out to save both of them the trouble. In all honesty, he sometimes feels like a stain Youngjae has to hide.

Daehyun exhales breezily, rubbing the wrinkles along his nose bridge as he puts on his blazer. He grabs the box of organic chocolates—he doesn't want it to affect Youngjae's diet as an athlete—and the bouquet from the couch, squinting at them momentarily. He'd spent his week's salary on both gifts but knowing Youngjae, he probably gets more expensive presents on a daily basis from his fans and other suitors. Not to mention, Himchan can buy him just about anything he wants.

He better leave early in case Youngjae happens to catch him taking the bus downtown. He hops over a pile of dirty laundry left on the floor, several pieces belonging to Youngjae, and heads out the door.

Nightfall drapes over the blinding city lights as Daehyun squeezes onto the bus, grabbing onto the handrail as he holds his gifts precariously. It takes an hour for him to finally wind up the restaurant, eight o'clock blues and the stunning grandeur of Gangnam waltzing against the well-dressed flock. He immediately feels self-conscious but reminds himself that today, he's not just Jung Daehyun, some guy who live in a shabby shoebox apartment. He's clad in nice clothes and he's definitely ready to show Youngjae a good time. After they have dinner, they'll go for a romance movie that'll end at twelve. Then, Daehyun will send Youngjae back via a taxi and they'll hold hands while watching the scenery fly past and listening to the midnight radio.

The host leads him to the booth in the secluded corner he reserved, lights dimmer and cramped against the wall away from the other patrons. Daehyun fiddles with his collar and patiently waits for Youngjae to arrive, peering out every once in a while. Youngjae may have trouble getting here, what with the paparazzi hounding him lately after Youngjae's parents publicly declared he and Himchan's marriage.

Against the sweet dribbling evening, Daehyun spots a slim figure sauntering into the restaurant, lower half of his face shrouded by a black mask. The unmistakable auburn brown hair has Daehyun sinking into a small grin, Youngjae peering around before finally meeting his eyes.

He's always liked how Youngjae's eyes light up whenever he's around, as if he's a child that has been given his favourite teddy bear. Times like these, he's sure Youngjae loves him and is serious about their relationship in spite of the world emphasising the contrary. Even though Youngjae's mouth spouts nonsense most of the time, Daehyun has always loved the way Youngjae looks at him—as though he's truly the God of Fire.

Youngjae promptly meanders over and settles down in the opposite chair, still donning his cherry eye smile. Clad in a loose white dress shirt and black skinny jeans, he cuts a breathtaking figure amid the faceless crowd. As he removes his mask, Daehyun notes that he's wearing a bit of make-up—his lips are tinted raspberry and there's a trace of black underneath his long lashes.

"You look really beautiful," Daehyun blurts, everything spilling from his lips once Youngjae simpers. He bites on his tongue with a quiet hiss as Youngjae's eyelids fall, the thin man crossing his arms over the table with a luscious coyness.

"I thought someone said being pretty was a bad thing," Youngjae bemuses softly as he slowly bats his lashes. Daehyun thins his lips and Youngjae immediately melts into velvet laughter, cupping Daehyun's cheek lightly.

"You're so handsome," Youngjae whispers, stroking Daehyun's wrinkled skin. "I'm lucky to be dating such a gorgeous man."

The manner in which Youngjae's eyes crinkle at the ends is astonishingly heart-stopping, Daehyun can't help but think. Youngjae retracts his arm and plays with his thumb, a bashful smile donning his cheeky lips.

"I'm really happy to be here with you," Youngjae confesses genuinely, adoring the fancy vermillion interior of the restaurant. "I've never been to this place before, though. Why'd you choose it?"

"Jongdae recommended this place to me," Daehyun supplies. "He said the food's good and the lighting's dim here, so you don't have to worry as much about people coming up to you."

"You were thinking of me? Gosh, you're so sweet," Youngjae chuckles, reaching over to intertwine fingers with Daehyun. He purses his lips in an attempt to gesture to the flowers and chocolate, mischievously asking, "What do you have there?"

"Oh-" Daehyun hastily picks up the presents and hands it over, awkwardly squeezing his arm. "Uh, for you." 

He discreetly observes as Youngjae admires the bouquet of white roses, cutely beaming at the heart-shaped chocolate box. "Thanks." He gently places them aside and gets his bag, retrieving a slick black box from inside.

"And this is for you." Youngjae places it into Daehyun's palm with a warm smile, Daehyun curiously regarding the box. He looks up to Youngjae to receive a blithesome nod, proceeding to pop open the box.

It's a watch. From one glance, Daehyun can tell it's branded, luxurious design polished to an impeccable degree. Awe bubbles through Daehyun's ribcage and he churns out a giddy smile, gazing at Youngjae as if to ascertain it's actually for him. Gifts aren't rare from Youngjae—he gives clothes every once in a while that he thinks Daehyun will look good in, homemade food which honestly tastes horrible (but Daehyun never says a word about it) and other knick knacks Youngjae thinks are cute. Why he's astounded is because he hadn't been expecting a gift from Youngjae for their date. He feels kind of bad for getting Youngjae something so bland and typical. 

"Can I wear it now?" Daehyun questions, still wowed by the stellar present. Youngjae merrily urges him to, clapping lightly when Daehyun straps it on. Daehyun spends a moment admiring its shine before grinning widely like a small boy, fiddling with it for a while more.

"Thank you," Daehyun wheezes, glimpsing up to find Youngjae sporting a light blush and an adorable smile. "I love it."

As they stare wordlessly at one another, Daehyun clears his throat, awkwardly handing Youngjae the menu and incoherently murmuring about some dishes. Every once in a while, he glances to the watch, brewing with sheer exhilaration. He loves it, even more so that Youngjae's the one who got it for him.

When they finally make their order, the waitress seems to be strangely jittery around them, peering hard at the couple. The reason why she's scrutinising Youngjae is obvious, trying to discern if it really is the famous olympic diver right before her eyes. But why she's staring at Daehyun is a lot more worrisome. With Youngjae's parents announcing publicly Youngjae and Himchan are to be wedded, people will naturally start gossiping once they see Youngjae's being intimate with a guy who's clearly not Kim Himchan, Seoul Bank's famed CEO.

A tender touch over his hand has Daehyun glancing back down to look at Youngjae instead of staring after the scurrying waitress. Youngjae offers him a soft smile, assuring him that things will be okay. It's ironic, really, since Youngjae should be the one worrying with his reputation at stake. Daehyun's a nobody while Youngjae can lose everything he has with one scandal.

Underneath the dim chandelier Youngjae seems just as beautiful as with any other night, brown irises depths to be lost ceaselessly in. They talk of numerous things—work, friends, family, the random things they've seen that they just want the other to know of. Youngjae grumbles about his coach and Daehyun complains about his boss. Youngjae tells Daehyun of how his friend Jaebum fell into the pool while visiting and Daehyun says he'll bring Youngjae to meet his buddy Jongin. Youngjae says he doesn't give a damn about what his parents think, but Daehyun doesn't tell him that he thinks his late father would have been happy to know he's dating someone like Youngjae. They promise to go to the noodle store downtown both of them noticed while coming here. Next week, Youngjae suggests, and just like that, they've got another date lined up.

The smear of city lights beyond the translucency of the windows paints Youngjae in an even more enthralling manner than usual, to the point Daehyun has to bite back the urge to kiss him. Not here, since they're in public, but once they get home, he'll definitely kiss Youngjae breathless. The backdrop of a hundred conversations easily fades into white noise with Youngjae's lovely lilt and the glitter in his eyes. Daehyun really doesn't want to give him up—no matter if he knows Youngjae can get someone so much better than him with the snap of a finger, and that Youngjae's just settling for tons less by staying with him.

He'll be great someday in Youngjae's eyes. He'll work harder on the distress calls and at his job. Youngjae won't have to worry about money if they really do run away together. Daehyun will make sure Youngjae has to worry about absolutely nothing.

Their hands interlock underneath the table after they're done with their meals, both slurping at their drinks. They're both a little sleepy from how full they are so it'll be perfect to settle down and watch a movie together.

After a few whines from Youngjae, they finally get up, Daehyun draping his blazer over the water wielder and nudging him out the door first. He tugs out his wallet and does not miss the curious, dissecting gaze the cashier sends him. Proffering his credit card, he glances out to Youngjae standing by the road side, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. He muffles back an amused chuckle. Sometimes, Youngjae can be aggravating as hell with his teasing antics, but at the end of the day, he's just a harmless little fluff.

"Sir, I'm so sorry, but the card reader isn't reading your credit card," the cashier apologetically states, fiddling with the scanner a few more times as she slots in the card to no avail. "Do you mind using another payment mode?"

Daehyun blinks at the staff for a moment and returns choppily, "Oh, it isn't?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It's usually for this kind of credit cards that the machine malfunctions. It just happened today, so we're really sorry we haven't gotten around to fixing it," the cashier supplies, bowing politely. Daehyun nods before gingerly flipping open his wallet once more, thumbing out his debit card slowly. Crap, didn't he use most of the money in his bank for this month's rent?

He nervously folds his lips as he taps in his PIN number, glancing at the queue forming behind him. The cashier furrows her eyebrows as she taps several times on the register's screen.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but your card has been declined due to insufficient funds," she provides, sliding out the card and handing back to Daehyun. Daehyun's jaw slackens and he curses under his breath. He hadn't brought out a lot of cash—just a few dollars more than what's needed for the movie tickets, some snacks and the cab ride back. Daehyun bites his tongue, frantically fingering through his bills. He lugs out crumpled notes after the other, glimpsing over at Youngjae to find the boy peering in, expectantly waiting for him to emerge.

"Uh, give me a moment," Daehyun murmurs, pulling out a whole bunch of bills trapped within several convenience store receipts. He hurriedly pries out the glaring, crumpled sheets, handing the cashier chunk by chunk of small bills. This means he won't get to bring Youngjae out for a movie and Youngjae will have to pay for his own ride home.

As the cashier struggles to count the numerous notes, she stops at the very last one and hesitantly grimaces. "Sir, you're still short of thirty dollars..."

Daehyun's blood turns cold as he searches his back pockets in panic, praying desperately for any spare cash he might have brought along. God, it's just his day, isn't it? The damn card reader won't work and he didn't bring extra cash. Heck, who is he kidding? Any one of the people lining up behind him would have just swiped out another credit card or a wad of cash without even batting their lashes, while he's digging through lint hoping to scrimp out some crumpled note that'll do barely anything to help.

Just then, a hand prods a hundred dollar bill over the counter, Daehyun glancing over to see Youngjae with his mask on. The cashier quickly hands Daehyun back his cash and returns the change to Youngjae, bidding them a good day as she swiftly moves on to the next impatiently waiting patron.

Daehyun can't bring himself to look Youngjae in his eyes. He's fumbling, trying to stash back the embarrassing wad of two dollar notes and coins he'd practically emptied into the cashier's hand, and Youngjae is just there watching and waiting for him.

It's humiliating. He's the one who asked Youngjae out and Youngjae had to step in and settle the bill, since his date's too incompetent to even pay for an eighty dollar meal. Seriously, how the hell does he shamelessly believe Youngjae's better off with him when he can't even pay his rent on time?

The weight on his shoulders is daunting. Daehyun roughly runs a hand through his hair and he can feel the heat pricking at his eyes. He's an utter joke. Everyone in that damn restaurant is probably laughing at him. If anyone suspected he's dating Youngjae, they must have wholly vanquished that notion after seeing what happened. No one would believe it.

"Where should we go now?" Youngjae bubbles, snuggling into Daehyun's blazer and nestling the gifts in his arms. He peers over at Daehyun as the fire elemental stares into space, head veered downwards. He's beating himself up on the inside so badly for screwing up something so simple, but then again, it's not like he can trick Youngjae every single day of their lives.

"I don't know," Daehyun utters, frustration piling up in him. Youngjae edges closer and beams, "I know of this noraebang nearby. How about we head there?"

Daehyun lets out a ragged, inaudible breath and turns away. "I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, then, should we go for a walk? The Jeon river's just nearby-"

"Let's go home," Daehyun interrupts listlessly, shame still burning into his skin. "I'm tired." He grunts to signal a half-hearted goodbye, swivelling on his feet and striding down the sidewalk. It's not even a few moments before Youngjae expeditiously catches up with him, concern pervading his mien. He grasps Daehyun's wrist and Daehyun immediately snatches his arm back, startling the water elemental.

"Look, just leave me alone, alright?" Daehyun snaps, eyes flaring antagonistically. Taken aback, Youngjae recoils his arm, staring up at Daehyun with forlorn eyes.

Daehyun's irateness promptly collapses as he peers down at the slim boy, misery relentlessly clambering over him. His countenance softens and Youngjae approaches him once more, taking his hand as delicately as he can.

"Daehyun, what's wrong?" Youngjae whispers, words muffled by both his mask and the bustling crowd. Daehyun heaves feebly and shuts his eyes.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. The card reader wasn't working and I forgot to bring out more money," Daehyun breathes, despondent pupils almost as if pleading Youngjae to forget it all happened. Youngjae clasps his hand tighter and returns firmly, "Daehyun, it's okay. Things happen. It's not your fault. Come on, let's go sit at a cafe. I'll buy you something warm to drink."

"No, you don't get it, Youngjae," Daehyun rebounds in exasperation, clasping his forehead. "I screwed up our date. If it was someone else, this wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't have to pay for the meal and everything would have gone well."

"What? Who says?" Youngjae whispers, earnestly gazing into the fire wielder's eyes. "Daehyun, don't be mad at yourself. The card reader wasn't working and that's out of your control. No one can expect you to have brought so much more money than necessary. Besides, I can pay for us. You didn't ruin anything, Daehyun. This date's going wonderfully and I'm so happy with everything you've done."

A rising, britlle sensation clogs Daehyun's throat and he wheezes in exhaustion. "I just... wanted to take care of everything without you having to do anything. If I can't even pay for one dinner, how am I going to pay for us if we get married?"

Surprised, Youngjae flutters his lashes and his expression softens. The ripples in his eyes seem like the crash of waves against the shore and his small smile is fragile and breathtakingly watery.

"It's okay, Daehyun," his voice is gentle and as tender as can be. "You don't need to support me. I earn enough for both of us."

"You don't understand," Daehyun stresses, heaving through his tensed jaw. "I want to take care of you. You gave up so many people for _me_ , some god damn nobody. My job is shit. I don't have a college degree. I've got barely enough to pay my own bills and you're going to have to work still if we settle down together. You could be out there dating some other guy and retiring in a few years' time, living in some penthouse without having to worry about anything—but you're stuck with me."

Silence whelms them for a lengthy moment, Daehyun breathing harshly from his sudden outburst. They're staring wordlessly at each other and Daehyun can't help but think he dug a bigger hole for himself. If he looked like a joke before this, Youngjae must think he's an absolute clown right now.

"And what's wrong with that?"

Youngjae slowly pulls down his face mask and peers up earnestly at Daehyun, the fire wielder stunned by the sudden action. Before Daehyun can point out that they're in public, Youngjae steps closer and interlinks their fingers tightly.

"What's wrong with being with you?" Youngjae asks once more, stare darting from one jet black iris to the other. "I love you, Daehyun. You're not some nobody that I sacrificed better opportunities for. I gave everyone else up because I only want you. You're amazing, Daehyun, and I couldn't ask for anything more."

Youngjae carefully pulls his fingers away and wraps his arms around Daehyun's neck, tilting Daehyun to crane his neck downwards. He gently presses their lips together and nips at Daehyun's lower lip, sweetly clutching on tighter to the taller man. Daehyun barely manages to nudge Youngjae away, anxious gaze scouring the passing throng.

"Youngjae, people are going to see," he breathes, gaze flickering back. He stops short at the resplendent cherry blush blooming on Youngjae's high cheeks and the loving look drenching his dazed, unwavering eyes.

"Let them," Youngjae whispers, tiptoeing and brushing their lips once more. "Let the world see that I'm dating the God of Fire." He seals their lips fervidly, Daehyun instinctively coiling his arms around Youngjae's waist and kissing him back zealously. Youngjae's flavour is ravishingly intoxicating and Daehyun wants to live off the rhythm of his soft, apple lips.

"No," Youngjae breathes, nuzzling their noses and staring deep into Daehyun's eyes. "Let the whole world see that I'm dating the great Jung Daehyun."

The starry skin of night blues and the cityscape meshes into a precious ambience, asphyxiation unable to pry their lovesick kisses apart. Under the luminescent neon drizzled into the puddles of rainwater along the asphalt, Youngjae clutches tighter onto Daehyun's sleeves, both wanting nothing more but to know each other in this unbreakable moment. Their tongues swirl ardently and Daehyun loses himself in Youngjae's whispers of sweet nothings.

When they finally pull apart, the world seems to resume, traffic whooshing past with the click-clacks and taps of summer shoes. They're both breathing heavily and god, Youngjae looks so, so beautiful.

Thumbing the water wielder's swollen lips, Daehyun tugs Youngjae into a fitting embrace, burying his nose in Youngjae's skin and his pillowy hair. Youngjae's hands find their way onto Daehyun's back and he sighs in contentment, resting his chin on Daehyun's shoulder.

"Let's go home."

 


End file.
